Prior business intelligence (BI) query engines are not extensible, are not data agnostic, and can not support the various requirements of a corporate performance management or a BI solution in a consistent manner. They can only support some of the BI requirements using fragmented and inconsistent sub-engines, each providing a subset of the solution. This inconsistency filters up to the front end of the solution and present the BI user with an inconsistent user experience.